Under The Brightest Star
by disneylover
Summary: Shang and Mulan are finally engage! But when Shan Yu unexpectedly returns, The Emperor called for Shang to lead the Chinese army, leaving Mulan behind. Shang promised something to Mulan before he left, but will he really keep his promise? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Shang's Promise

Disclaimer: Hey peeps! I guess all you need to know is that I don't own anything, all characters are own by Disney. But maybe later in the story I might start adding some characters but as of right now, I don't own anything!Andalso, lets pretend that after Shang had dinner at Mulan's house, they fell deeply in love and now they're engage,okay? Okie dokie then.So hope you'll enjoy this one, and please leave me a comment! Thanks a bunch!) 

They stood right in front of the beach as they stare deeply into each others eyes. They both smiled then gave each other a tender but passionate kiss on the lips. Shang pulled away from the kiss once he noticed the bright stars that were twinkling upon them. He smiled then looked up on the brightest star, He stared at it for a minute then looked back down at Mulan. She looked at him confused, puzzled.

"See that bright star up there." Shang pointed at the star that was twinkling brightly right on top from where they're standing.

Mulan looked up at the bright shining star. She smiled once she noticed how it twinkles brightly upon them. She looked back at Shang then flashed him a huge smile.

"It's beautiful. It's the most brightest one of all." Mulan said with amazement.

"It's the brightest one of them all. It shines. It reminds me of you." Shang said smiling down on her.

Mulan looked at him confused then simply asked him "Why?"

"Because in my heart, you shine the most out of everything and anything in this world." Shang said, his smile widened.

Mulan smiled widely, the tip of her lips almost touching both of her ears, metaphorically. She looked deeply into Shang's eyes and held him closer into her arms. She felt secured once his strong manly arms hugged her waist, she felt very safe and loved. She tip toed up in able to reach his lips. Once her soft pinkish lips touched his, he held her even more towards him, carrying her up from the ground. She gently pulled away from the passionate kiss, then looked deeply into his eyes once again. As she gaze into his black, bright eyes, she couldn't imagine how her life would be without Shang. She feels like the happiest girl in the whole wide world whenever she's with him. And now, they're finally engaged, the day Mulan had been waiting for since the first time she met Shang at the army. She admits, without denial, that she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with some other guy, she would like to spend it with the person that she loves the most, which is Shang.

"I love you Shang.." Mulan said smiling. "You make me happy, and I can't imagine my life without you.."

After hearing what Mulan just said, Shang held her into his arms again. He smelled the scent of her hair and felt like he was in heaven. He held her tighter, his arms gently squeezing her small feminine body. As he continues to hug her, Shang felt so cared and loved. He loves Mulan so very much and he feels like the happiest guy in the whole wide world. And now they're engage, Shang felt very lucky to have found a beautiful and an amazing girl like Mulan. He feels confident with his decision to marry Mulan. For him, it was the best decision he had ever made in his whole life. He loves this girl so very much that he would die for her, and he would always love her no matter what happens..

"I love you too Mulan." Shang said after pulling away from the comforting hug. "I would always love you no matter what happens.."

Mulan pursed her lips then looked down on the ground, turning away from Shang's deep stare. Shang noticed that she looked quite upset. He's beaming face suddenly turned into a confuse one, not knowing why Mulan suddenly turned upset.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked, looking down at Mulan worriedly.

"What do you mean no matter what happens? Is that for good or for bad? I don't want anything bad happening to you, to us. Shang, promised me that you'll always be safe and will always be there for me, please promise me that.." Mulan said desperately, her face still looking down on the ground.

Shang sighed. He couldn't promise her anything. He is, by the way, the newly promoted General of the Chinese army. He could be called to lead the army by the Emperor any minute now, he's job isn't safe. How could he promise Mulan that he'll always be safe and would always be there for her? He's job is a matter of life or death, he's job is serving the country by going off to war, and everybody knows, including Mulan, that war is a risky place to be. How could he promise her that he'll always be there for her, what if he dies, how could he explain it all to her? He cares about her more than anything, but if ever he dies, he still wants her to live a happy life even without him, he still wants her to live and be a happy wife to a wealthy man and be the best mother to her children. He just hopes that if ever he doesn't make it through war, he hopes that she would marry someone who would love her as much as he loves her. He finds it impossible and quite unbelievable to find another man who could love Mulan more than Shang loves Mulan. Quite impossible because he's love for Mulan is stronger and truer than anyone's love for her, he thought to himself quietly. After a minute or two of complete silence, Mulan started shaking Shang's shoulders, noting that she still hasn't gotten any answers to her question.

"Shang? Please promise me that, please.." Mulan looked at him desperately.

Shang looked down on her tenderly, tears started building into his eyes. He pursed his lips then quickly looked away from Mulan's desperate face.

"You can't promise me that, can't you?" Mulan said, her eyes quickly forming tears.

Shang looked back at her, he then noticed that she was crying. He frowned, he hates seeing Mulan cry. It's like stabbing him continuously with a sharp metal. Shang looked down on her then gently rested his forehead to hers. Shang stared deeply into her eyes then quietly spoke..

"I promise.." Shang said quietly.

After hearing what Shang just said, Mulan quickly looked deeply into his eyes. They were staring at each other lovingly.

"You do?" Mulan asked tenderly while resting her forehead against Shang's.

Shang smiled once he saw Mulan's tears starts to fade away. He turned away from her, allowing his head to look up at the brightest star. They were standing right beneath it. Shang looked back down at her then gently nodded his head.

"I do. I promise.." Shang whispered lovingly, even though he was unsure of the promise that he made, this could make Mulan happy and could make her tears fade away, and that's the most important thing for now.

Mulan smiled, but after a minute or two, something that she had thought about in her head made her smile fade away. Shang noticed this then quickly asked her "What are you thinking?"

Mulan sighed then quietly spoke..

"If ever I feel sad or alone, would you still be there for me?" Mulan asked looking deeply into his eyes.

Shang flashed her an assuring smile then gently nodded his head. He tenderly placed his palm in her left cheek then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Whenever you feel sad or alone, go under the brightest star, and there, you will find me.." Shang said lovingly.

Mulan gently closed her eyes then nodded smiling. She looked up at the brightest star, gently opening her eyes she saw how it shines among the rest. She looked back at Shang's face then gently gave him a quick kiss on the lips. But before she could even let go of the kiss, Shang quickly caught her lips then opened his mouth widely and gave her an even more passionate kiss. After a minute or two, Shang gently pulled away from the kiss then quickly flashed her a sweet smile.

"Shang." Mulan called out quietly. "You shine the most in my heart.." She whispered sweetly to him, looking deeply and tenderly into his eyes.

They stood there alone as they watch the brightest star twinkle upon them. They gaze to each others eyes lovingly and pray that this moment wont end soon. But little do they know that something bad is going to happen that could separate them and change their lives forever..

A/N: Hope you like that one. Please leave me a comment that would really make my day. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!!)


	2. The Emperor's Call

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I will try to make this story more exciting and more romantic for all of you. Anyways, please keep the reviews coming, they really make me happy. So here's chapter two, hope you'll enjoy it!) 

Mulan woke up with the sound of the roosters. She gently opened her eyes then rubbed them in able for her to see clearly. She sat up from the bed then gently stretched both of her weak arms. She then quickly jumped off the bed then hurried to Shang's room. He's been staying at their house for quite long now since after the engagement. They've been engage last week, the memory of it still stays clear in Mulan's mind. Every minute of the moment still stands clear and she will cherish it for the rest of her life. Once she reached Shang's room, she tilted the doorknob quietly then gently pushed the door open. She saw Shang's sleeping figure and immediately flashed the sleeping general her brightest smile ever. She loves watching him sleep, it's the cutest thing ever, she thought to herself quietly. She tip toed across the room and headed straight to Shang. She sat on the bed next to Shang's sleeping body. She gently poke him on the shoulder, but he didn't make any move, he continued to sleep. Mulan rolled her eyes then tried poking him on the nose. Once the tip of Mulan's finger gently touched Shang's noise, Shang gently opened his eyes while wrinkling his nose. He smiled once he saw Mulan's beautiful face right in front of him.

"Hey beautiful." Shang said lovingly as he gaze into her dark black eyes.

Mulan smiled then gently leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning." Mulan whispered to his ears smiling. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I don't want my fiancé to starve."

Shang smiled at the thought of how much Mulan cared about him. She was about to get up from his bed but was stopped when Shang quickly pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead then gently squeezed her towards him. Mulan closed her eyes then gladly beamed once his strong manly arms protected her small feminine body. She looked up at him then gently whispered..

"I love you." She whispered.

Shang smiled then whispered back..

"I love you more.." He whispered lovingly.

They smiled while looking deeply into each other's eyes. Mulan gently closed her eyes and was about to lean forward to give Shang a kiss but stopped when Grandmother Fa stormed inside the room excitedly. Mulan and Shang quickly jumped off the bed and stood far away from each other. Both were feeling uncomfortable seeing Grandmother Fa, but they're faces were puzzled when Grandmother Fa flashed them a big beaming smile.

"Quick! Hurry! The Emperor's here!!" She said excitedly.

Mulan and Shang looked at each other surprised. 'Why would the Emperor be here?' They both asked themselves quietly. Mulan smiled at Grandmother Fa nervously. She sighed then walk out of the room following Grandmother Fa into the hallway. But before she could get out of the room, She took one quick glanced at Shang and said..

"Go get change. I'll go meet up with the Emperor." Mulan simply said then headed out of the room.

Mulan nervously walk through the hallway. She watch as Grandmother Fa lead the way. Mulan sighed then stopped. She looked down on the ground then led out a nervous sigh. She never expected this day to come this soon. She knows that this day would come, but she never expected it to come just right after their engagement. Today is the day that the Emperor would ask Shang to lead the Chinese army. What's gone wrong with China? Why is there too much war going on in this country? Mulan asked herself while she looks down on the ground, staring at her little toes. She knew well what's going to happen next. Shang is going to leave for the army, leaving her behind, then force to fight the enemy and hopes that he will survive. Mulan pursed her lips then started forming tears in her eyes.

"Mulan? What's wrong?" Grandmother Fa asked worriedly after noticing that Mulan had stopped from walking and that she's suddenly crying.

Mulan sniffed then wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders then flashed Grandmother Fa a fake smile.

"Nothing. I'm alright now.." She lied. How could she be alright at this kind of time.

Grandma Fa sighed then approached her. She sighed then gave her a comforting hug.

"I know what's wrong. Sooner or later Shang is going to leave to lead the Imperial army. But not to worry, I'm sure that he'll be fine there. It's true that war is a very risky place to be, but Shang can survive it. Believe in him.." Grandmother Fa said comfortingly.

Mulan smiled then just gently nodded her head. She believes in Shang, and she knows that he'll make it through war. But there's also a possibility that he might not..

"Come along now sweetie, the Emperor is waiting outside." Grandma Fa said.

She took Mulan's hand then motioned her into the dinning room. Once they reached the dinning room, Mulan saw two imperial guards standing near the Emperor, obviously protecting him. Mulan smiled back when she noticed the Emperor flashed her a beaming smile. She quickly headed towards him then bowed down her head respectfully. The Emperor nodded his head then asked for Mulan to seat down. Grandma Fa smiled then headed straight to the other room to give them privacy. She went to the other room, alongside Fa Li and Fa Zhou, the three listen to their conversation closely to the door. After a minute, Shang came out into the living room. He quickly spotted the emperor and Mulan then headed straight towards them. He quickly bowed down his head respectfully towards the emperor then sat beside Mulan.

"It's great seeing the two of you again." The Emperor said sweetly.

Mulan and Shang smiled at the same time then nodded both of their heads gratefully.

"I have come here because of two things." The Emperor began.

Mulan nodded then listened closely. Shang nodded then sat up straight from his seat.

"First, I have come here to congratulate the two of you for your engagement. I heard about it last night and decided to swing by your house to wish the two of you happiness and glory forever and ever." The emperor said smiling.

Mulan smiled back then simply said "Thank you." Shang also smiled back then nodded his head towards the Emperor.

"Second, I have come here to inform the two of you that Shan Yu is back." The emperor said calmly but quite dreadful.

"What!?" Mulan and Shang asked shockingly all at the same time.

"But I thought he was dead?" Mulan asked frowning.

The emperor quickly shook his head then quietly spoke..

"That's what I thought too. But it seems that he had escape the explosion." the emperor said recalling what happened six months ago with Shan Yu and the fireworks.

Mulan looked down on the ground, suddenly feeling guilty for not making sure that he's truly dead. The emperor noticed this then leaned forward towards Mulan. The tip of his finger gently touched Mulan's pointy chin then gently raised it up, making her face look towards the Emperor. The emperor quickly shook his head then spoke..

"It is not your fault Mulan. You had tried to kill him, and I appreciate what you did. You still saved China." The emperor said smiling.

Mulan grinned then nodded gently. The emperor leaned back up to the edge of his seat then sighed tiredly.

"I'm afraid that General Li Shang would have to go and lead the troops. We need a strong leader in able to defeat Shan Yu." The emperor said looking desperately into Shang's eyes.

Shang quickly looked at Mulan, who was looking up at him. Shang never wanted this day to come. He never wanted to leave Mulan behind. 'But it's for the best.. Right?' He quietly asked himself. He looked back at the emperor then led out a huge sigh.

"Yes, your majesty. I am ready to lead the Chinese Army and defeat Shan Yu." Shang said with pride.

Mulan couldn't help but cry. She looked up at the emperor then gently raised her hand. The emperor quickly look down on her then simply said "You may speak.."

Mulan sighed then looked desperately into the emperor's eyes.

"Your majesty, I would like to come and fight. I can't leave Shang alone out there. It's too dangerous." Mulan said defensively.

Mulan pursed her lips. She never wanted to take Shang's pride away, but she believes this would be the best thing to do. Mulan's face quickly melt when she noticed the emperor shook his head.

"I believe that would not be possible. It's a dangerous place out there. Even if you had survived the first war, there's a possibly that you might not get through with this one. Especially you Mulan, Shan Yu is probably on the search for you because you're the one who took away his victory. He's probably up to you for revenge." The emperor explained.

And with that, Mulan cried even more. She tried to hold back the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't help it. Shang noticed this then quickly put his arm around her comfortingly.

"My dear." The emperor said lovingly. "He will be alright. Have faith in him."

Mulan forced to smile. She nodded her head then quickly wiped away her tears. Shang kissed her forehead then simply whispered "It'll be alright.."

Mulan helped Shang pack all of the things that he needs for the war. Mulan made a list for Shang to follow. Mulan studied the list then check to see if Shang has gotten everything pack and all ready. She was about to check all the things on her list when she noticed that he had forgotten to pack some things. Mulan approached Shang then immediately reminded him..

"Remember to bring extra food, I don't want you to be hungry. And extra blankets in case you get cold at night. And also, don't forget to bring towels, your armor, your-"

"Mulan!" Shang stopped Mulan before she gets completely paranoid.

Shang smiled then led out a quick chuckle.

"Calm down. Don't worry, I'll be alright." Shang said, gently holding both of her shoulders, calming her down.

Mulan sighed then tiredly nodded her head. She looked up on Shang's face then flashed him a calm smile.

"Sorry.." Mulan simply said. "It's just I'm really worried about you. I want you to feel comfortable and prepared while your there."

Shang smiled at the thought how caring Mulan is. He gently pulled her closer to him, held her to his strong manly arms, squeezing her gently into a loving hug. Mulan closed her eyes when she felt the warmth ness of his body. She smiled then tenderly said "I feel much better when you hold me this close."

Shang looked down on her. He kissed her head, allowing him to smell her scent, then gently pulled away from the hug. He smiled then quietly spoke..

"I'll come back to you. And when I get back, we'll get married as soon as possible. You will be the most beautiful bride ever, and I will be the most luckiest groom. And we'll have a happily ever after ending." Shang explained happily.

Mulan's smile grew wider after hearing what Shang just said. She felt happy at the thought of them getting married, she just wish that that day would soon to come. Then suddenly, the thought of Shang fighting at war made her feel sad and worried. Her smiling face turned into an upset one. Shang noticed this then flashed her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked worriedly.

"When will all of this end?" Mulan asked desperately. "I want all of this to end soon. There's too many people dying, I can't take it anymore. And I want to marry you right away."

Shang sadly sighed, he shook his head then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Soon. This will all end soon. But the wedding would have to wait. But I promise you that once I get back, we'll marry each other." Shang said smiling.

She smiled brightly at him then gently nodded her head.

"And we will live happily ever after.." Mulan whispered happily.

As the two love birds held each other tight into each other's arms, they tried to forget what's going to happen tomorrow and try to focus on the romantic moment that they are sharing with each other right now. But little do they know that this may be the last night that they would have together..

A/N: Well hope you like that one. Please leave a review! Thanks a bunch!)


End file.
